


Warmth of Summer (Even in Snow Covered Lands)

by ohmygoshwhatascream



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just needed some fluff okay, literally the most self indulgent thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshwhatascream/pseuds/ohmygoshwhatascream
Summary: me just writing about these dorks bc I love them and hnnnnnnn just wanted to write something to make me smile.
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Warmth of Summer (Even in Snow Covered Lands)

**Author's Note:**

> me just writing about these dorks bc I love them and hnnnnnnn just wanted to write something to make me smile.

Pyra’s hand is warm against Rex’s skin. 

She smiles down at him, eyes crinkled ever so slightly at the edges, as she gently wraps his forearm in raggedy bandages. 

Her breath puffs out in cold smoke, warm and soft in the wintry chill of Tantal. 

“I’m sorry you got hurt.” She says, her voice barely heard above the blistering snowstorm that seems to eternally rage across the Genbu Drifts.

Her brow furrows and she rubs her lips together. Rex can feel the slight tremble of her fingers, the shifting of nervous hands as the bandages slip across his skin. Her eyes grow downcast, a shimmering of something that isn’t quite tears glistening from beneath her eyelashes.

Rex feels a sudden surge of courage, his heart clenching at the sight of her so downtrodden. 

His uninjured arm reaches out to her and he grasps her hand tightly in his own.

Her skin is warm and soft, free of the callouses and scars that his own carry. They feel like the soft dapple of sunlight that he misses so dearly. They feel like the years of his childhood, safe, content and familiar.

Her eyes widen in shock, heat pooling beneath her cheeks. He’s certain his own face is just as flustered but, for now, he does not care.

He intertwines their fingers together, two halves making one whole. 

He smiles and, just for a moment, all is right with the world.


End file.
